Revelations
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: The war is over, the light side victorious. However, this victory came at a price. Nearly the whole Order has been destroyed and Dumbledore realizes the mistakes which took the lives of those who trusted him the most, and what that means for the future
1. Prologue

**Title: Revelations**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG-13 for now, just to be safe.  **

**Spoilers: All five books**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  If I did I would not waste my time writing FANfiction and just write the fiction itself. **

**Summery: The war is over, the light side victorious.  However, this victory came at a price.  Nearly the whole Order has been destroyed and Dumbledore realizes the mistakes which took the lives of those who trusted him the most, and what that means for the future of the wizarding world.  No slash.**

**Series: None yet**

**A/N:  Wow, I'm actually writing a fic instead of just reading them.  You should really be proud.  This fic is mostly Dumbledore-centric, but Snape, Lupin and Harry also play large roles in it.  (They'll be showing up soon.)**

**Revelations**

****

**Prologue:**

****

_"You've got it wrong.  You made a mistake._

_Irreparable actions you can't erase._

_Fallen off-track, there's no turning back_

_ This time around."_

_                                    -Unspoken Tragedy _

  They had won.  Voldemort was dead, this time for real.  The Death Eaters had either been killed or sent to Azkaban.   The war was over.  ****

  As the trumpets sounded, so did the organs, victory cheers intermingled with broken sobs.  This was their victory, a loss unto itself, for how could they go on this way? 

  So many had died, so many were lost to them forever.   And it was all his fault.  Great Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had failed.  Oh yes, this war had been won.  But there were so many unnecessary losses… 

  His failures had destroyed them; the Order of the Phoenix, those who'd fought the hardest and sacrificed the most for the defeat of the Dark Lord.  Each united, friend and foe, for a greater cause, for the salvation of the wizarding world.  Systematically he had lost each, until it was just him alone. 

  They had each received the Order of Merlin, first class, of course, but what was the worth of pretty golden medals and names recorded in history if those that had earned them were too dead to care?  They would be remembered as heroes.

  And as heroes they had achieved a hero's true end, they had received the only true reward there ever was for a hero: a hero's death.  Nothing more than that could ever be expected when one sacrifices everything.  People are just too selfish and too petty to care what was sacrificed, _who_ was sacrificed, as long as the ends were pleasant for themselves. 

  He could hear them still, their voices and laughter, echoing amongst the victory songs and funeral marches as if they were still standing here beside him.  Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could even believe that they were still here.  But then a careless comment was made or a letter of sympathy arrived with the post, and he knew: _they weren't coming back_.  

    So many things were going wrong now.  Hogwarts was destroyed, as was the Ministry.  The wizarding world had been dealt a serious blow, and was in a terrible state of disrepair.  The witches and wizards left were forced to pick up the pieces, so small and scattered it was hard telling how they'd ever manage. 

  He'd failed them all.  He'd played all the wrong pawns, sacrificed all the wrong men.

  And there was to turning back.  Yesterday could not be relived.  The future can not cancel out the past.  And although it is not entirely prudent to dwell on the past, it was therein where the answers lay.  No, he could not undo his mistakes, no one could.  But it was high time to learn from them.  And so Albus stuck his wand into the pensieve to reclaim last year's memories stored within.  Pulling out the silvery substance he lifted his wand to his head.

  As all the memories flooded back to him he remembered exactly _why_ he had put them in the pensieve in the first place.  Yes, it was much easier _knowing_ that you have failed, than actually knowing _how _you have failed.  It just goes to show: ignorance _is_ bliss.   

**A/N: Well that's all for now.  I know it's a bit short, but to keep from ruining the prologue I had to stop there.  Please take the time to read and review.  Constructive criticism is welcomed warmly.    So are compliments. ;)  **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: After the prologue I got stuck on the plot, but I'm back and the plot is also! So expect an update far quicker than this one was!!**

**For info on updates on my stories and just me in personal check out my journal:**

**http:www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/job(underscore)12(underscore)3/**

**Replace (dot) with the actual period & (underscore) with the actual underscore symbol also.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed,_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head."___

-Linkin Park, "Paper Cut"

**-.-**

_One Year Earlier…_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his mahogany desk sucking a Sherbet Lemon thoughtfully as he waited for Severus to arrive. When the first week of summer had passed without the arrival of Severus's annual application for the DADA position, Albus found himself worrying for his spy. Every year, the day after summer began Severus's application arrived by owl. It had ever since the end of the first year Severus had ever taught at Hogwarts.

He had oft pondered when Severus would end this yearly ritual, and now that the time had come he found that he was missing it. Yes, it was hard turning his potions master down year after year, but the man's unrelenting stubbornness had always been admired by Albus.

The door opening startled him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Severus Snape, his customary black robes swirling around him as he crossed the room to stand in front of Albus's desk.

"You called?" he asked simply.

"Yes. Sherbet Lemon?" he replied holding the candies out to the younger wizard, as he summoned a chair across from him.

"No, thank you."

"Are you quite sure?" Albus smiled fondly at the other man.

"Yes." Severus growled, glaring at him.

"They're really very good." He could see the young man's patience drawing thin.

"Yes, yes, so you tell me every _sodding_ time I come in here!" It had always amused him to see the other so riled up.

"Do sit down, Severus. I did not summon that chair for the view."

The potions master rolled his eyes. "Speaking of summons, I am sure there was a reason you called me here today. And as I am a pretty busy man as of late, I really _would _like to hear it within the next few months."

_Ah, always down to the point, that one. _"Of course," he replied suppressing a grin. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No."

"How about some coffee?"

"No."

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"No."

"Wa-"

"I do _not_ want _any _of your bloody beverages!" Severus interrupted impatiently.

Albus was now openly smiling. "Now, now Severus, there's no need to be hostile." His only answer was a glare. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Severus sighed.

"Has Voldemort summoned you as of late?"

"Not since my last report, no."

"Do you believe this is a cause to worry?"

"It could be, but I highly doubt it. He rarely summons all his supporters at once, and he will only call all those in the inner circle when he has something big planned. As of late he has done nothing more than the occasional raid," Severus explained.

"Ah."

"Is that all, _Headmaster_? I really have things I must be doing." The younger man stood to emphasize his point.

"Yes, Severus, that is all." Albus watched the potions professor sweep out of the room silently. Talking with the boy had yielded no answers, and he was loathe to go right out and ask Severus why he had not applied this year. Perhaps he had simply forgotten this year around. But Albus sincerely doubted that.

-.-

A month into summer holidays had gone by Albus still had not found a new DADA professor, or the reasons behind Severus's decision not to apply. Voldemort had been eerily silent for the past couple of months, and that had never proven to be a good thing.

Albus was certain that the dark wizard had something huge planned, yet his spy had not reported anything to that regard. Had Tom lost his trust is Severus? Or worse yet, had Severus defected?

No, that wasn't it. Severus was a _good_ man, even if seen as a villain as most. He would never betray those who trusted him most.

_So it must be the first,_ he decided. _Tom has found reason to doubt Severus's_ _honesty._ But that was not such a great surprise; Riddle had never been one to fully trust his followers.

He sighed heavily. He just hoped that this mistrust would not prove fatal to his spy. He cared deeply for the young man, even if the other did not know. He had always seen Severus as the son he had never had.

His worries only heightened when one quiet Friday evening his spy was summoned. He wanted so badly to tell Severus not to go, to hide him away in his office until the danger of this war had receded. Severus, he knew, would never stand for that. He was a fighter to the last bone in his body, and a very stubborn one at that.

So Albus did the only thing he could do: he sent the man back to Voldemort and prayed he would come out alive this time.

He would soon have far more to worry about anyways.

-.-

Trouble came in the form of Cain Westmark, Fudge's successor as Minister of Magic. He was a rather unremarkable looking man; average size, average height, green eyes and graying brown hair. Passing him down the street would not garner a second glance, if even a first.

Yet Albus couldn't help but feel wary around the man, who seemed far too suspicious to be trusted. The man kept his wand at hand at all times, and his shifty eyes noted every detail of his surroundings. He held the air of one knowing a great secret, and fearing others were trying to wrest it from his grasp.

A mere day after Severus's departure, Albus received notice of the Minister's subsequent visit upon the grounds of needing to discuss "Official Ministry Business". What he really came for would change far more than the Headmaster could ever have imagined.

****

****

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long and it's so short. This story has been given me some trouble plot-wise.**

**Don't forget to review me with your comments and opinions!**

**-.-**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**spitfire304645-**** Thank you.**

**Little Tigger- Thank you.**** Yes, I will try... Sorry for the long wait.**

**bluebird161221-**** Sorry for the long wait.**

**elvengirl9-**** Thank you. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Oya****- Thank**** you. You'll find out all in good time. :)**

****

****


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm back, and with a longer update this time!! Much thanx to _all_ readers and reviewers and all who have been patient with me through all of this!! **

**For info on updates on my other stories and just me in personal check out my journal, the link can be found in my info.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:**

****

_"Here comes the government,_

_Knocking at my door._

_They've tried to take it all,_

_Now they're back for more._

_I know what they're after,_

_But there's nothing they can do,_

_'Cuz the heart and soul of the ages_

_Is something I won't lose."_

-Whiteheart, "You can't Take

What You Don't Have"

--------------------------------------------------------------

****

It was a mere hour after lunch when the minister arrived. He strode into the room with a pompous look on his face, as if for some reason he believed he owned the place. Two advisors shuffled in behind him. One was a small, pretty woman with auburn hair and green eyes. The other was a man with a large, body guard-ish type build and sleek black hair. Neither did Albus recognize as ministry officials.

He wasn't completely sure if that was to be a good thing or not. It could be good considering that the pair replaced two of Fudge's recent advisors. It could be bad, though, as he'd never seen either in his entire life (which was a rather long time, but who's counting?).

Cain gazed drolly about the room, until his eyes finally reached Albus Dumbledore, himself. "Ah, Headmaster," he spoke up calmly, "It _is_ good to see you once more. I do believe the last time we'd spoken I was just a lad of seventeen." At this last, he stuck out a hand to the older man, smiling widely.

"Class of 1973. Exemplary student who'd had the highest NEWT scores until 1980," Albus replied shaking the proffered hand. "It is always a joy to see how the lives of the previous students at Hogwarts have turned out. I do hope that the ministry is treating you well?" _Why are you here Cain?_

"Yes, yes. They have treated me like a king. It seems that they are overjoyed to finally have an intelligent man holding the reigns for once." He laughed and sat down in the seat across from the headmaster's desk. His advisors stepped forward to stand behind the chair, as if trying to convey the message that one slight of hand towards the Minister would yield terrible consequences. _And why would they need to convey that?_ Albus wondered.

"Fantastic," came his reply as he opened a small tin on his desk. "Chocolate truffle?" he offered to the minister.

The man's glance at each advisor did not go unnoticed by Albus. That little act was filed away to the back of his mind to be mulled upon later. "Er, I really shouldn't. I have been trying to keep on a strict diet. It would not do for me to gain weight now that I have little time for exercise."

The headmaster chuckled sympathetically. "Of course not." _Too afraid to try the candy Cain?_

"Thank you for the offer," the minister hastily added.

He waved away the gratitude with a smile. "Would you like a beverage instead?"

"Ah, no, thank you though." More badly concealed glances. Well, at least badly for one so old and learned as the man who claimed the spot of headmaster at this school. "I do believe that we should get on with business, do you not agree?"

Albus looked at him intensely for a moment, letting the man's wariness increase. He knew that if the 'business' turned out to be more schemes of the ministry to ensure the weakness of their people, he might be forced to use intimidation to get the younger man to back down. Admittedly he was not nearly as good as Severus at such a thing, but in times like these it was only prudent to use all the weapons at his disposal, even the slightly weaker ones.

"Yes," he finally said, "That is why we are both here, is it not?"

The man nodded, then spoke as if unsure of where to start, "The ministry has been rather- ah- concerned with the staff which resides on this esteemed school's grounds. We concurred that in such terrible moments as the ones we are living in, that trust cannot be prudent if we are to trust those undeserving of the thing."

"What is it that you are trying to tell me, Minister?" His voice now held a sharp edge to it that he made no attempts to hide.

"Well, you know that we trust you completely, but you have been notorious in making rather _questionable _appointments onto the staff of Hogwarts. Might I remind you of Quirrel and Lupin?"

"_No_, you might not. But it, however, is up to you." Albus sent the man a sharp pointed look. Cain's left eye squinched slightly, the only indication of his wince.

"Er, yes, but as I was saying: such occurrences as these must be stopped. We can not suffer our children at the hands of those who might hurt them, who could lead them to the hands of a monster."

"And yet, we cannot lock them away in their rooms for the rest of their lives, Minister. War is upon us. There is no hiding from it; there is no shield that can protect our children from its far reaching grip. The only thing that we can do is teach them right, and hope they follow that example."

"You're right. Yet, we cannot take chances, not with the lives of our future."

"What is it that you're getting at? Be plain with me Cain. There must not be secrets among _friends_." The slight emphasis on friend seemed to worry the other. Now was a perfectly good time to start showing force.

The woman behind him stepped forward, an awful glint in those green eyes. "We'd like to have an interview with one Severus Snape, the Potions Master and a teacher at this school."

"And who might you be?" He glared at the woman.

"I am Lintae Craighton, executive advisor to the minister." She smiled pridefully.

"Ah, really? Well I do believe I was speaking to the minister and not yourself, so if you'd be so kind..." Her eyes widened slightly at the hit and she stepped back behind the minister once more.

"She's right," Cain said. "We've come for an official interview with Severus Snape," he reiterated. "We know of his past, _all_ of it, and we must be certain that he is on the correct side this time around. No arrests will be made; we simply wish to talk to him."

Albus stared at the man in a horror that did not shine through. _Why now?_ What was he to do if his spy we revealed and thrown out of commission? What would he do without his friend? "I understand your concerns, but-"

"This is too much to do for our children? I disagree. He is a safety risk." Any further comments from the man were cut off by a sharp glare.

"I was going to say that Severus Snape is not in any position to answer such a summons."

"Oh?"

"He has a terrible bought of the flu, and pepper-up is just not working for him. He is a Potions Master after all, such things are rather common," the older man lied smoothly. "You wouldn't wan to force a sick man to endure an interrogation, now would you?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" His guilt seemed to mask any doubts he might have had in Albus's words. _Or not._ "One must wonder that the man is sick at such a strange time of the year."

"The flu can be contracted at any time, Minister. Surely you should know that by now. But, if you wish to see for yourself, we can always visit him and see just how _contagious_ it truly is."

"No, no. That will not be necessary. I do not wish to bother the healing man," he declined gracefully. "Tell him after he is better, though, that he has a meeting with the Minister of Magic."

"So high up on the ladder? I'm sure he will be _jubilant_ to be given such consideration." Albus smiled at the man brightly, though his tone was much darker.

"I'm sure he will," the man replied. His voice did not betray his nervousness, but the eagerness to leave did. "I must be off now. The Minister of Magic should not be away from his post for long."

"No, _he_ shouldn't."

Cain offered his hand to the Headmaster again. "It was nice seeing you again, Headmaster. I do hope next time we meet on much lighter terms."

He shook the hand. "As do I Cain. As do I." He watched the man leave, his advisors following close behind.

_This is not good._ He sincerely hoped that Severus would return soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC....**

**A/N: Hmm... I think writing that novel gave me good writing habits.... Or just lots of inspiration. Thank the plot bunnies.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**duj****: Thank you. I understand how you believe that Dumbledore doesn't truly care for Severus. In many ways I don't really believe it either. But people make mistakes, even Dumbledore does, and are often too ignorant to see them. Dumbledore thinks that he did what was right in those instances. He didn't do those terrible things out of spite, just ignorance.**

**yeah**** whatever: If that was intended as a compliment: thanks. If not: thanks anyways.**

**Loviedove****: Thank you. Tsk tsk. Violating a grounding? Sorry for the long wait for an update.**

**elvengirl9: Thank you. Eh, he may not, but it was amusing enough for me. :) All my stories will be updated as they come to me. I try not to wait too long on any of them before updating, but if one screams for my attention, then I must answer the call (they get very angry when I don't).**

**bluebird161221: Sorry? Hopefully this will help out a bit. Do try not to pull out all of your hair.**

**Muses Fairy: Thanks! Here's more! **

**XiaoGui****: Thank you. Oh, I'm sure we'll all end up crying when everyone dies (except for my plot bunnies of course, they are a bit violent). Yes, I think that is the reason why we all read these depressing fics.... To be depressed. Sorry for the long wait! **

**mon****: Thanks!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't forget to review kiddos (and older ppl!)!!! ;)**


End file.
